A Moon, and Its Sun
by ahummingbird
Summary: Written for the Wordsmiths Marriage Law OS competition. WINNER: Best Romance. WINNER: Best Relationship Development. RUNNER UP: Most Canon Character. Hermione's life takes a huge turn when the Ministry implements a marriage law. Romance/Fluff.


**Disclaimer:** All aspects of Harry Potter and the wizarding world are owned by J.K. Rowling, I just like to dream in it! ;)  
 **Warning:** Rated T  
 **Beta** **LOVE** **:** RavenclawMidwife (I adore her!)

A Moon, and Its Sun.

It had been a little over one year since the end of the war. How did the Ministry celebrate the victory and defeat of Voldemort? They implemented a marriage law, with the goal of replenishing the wizarding world after so many losses.

The announcement was made on the anniversary of the end of the war, through the Daily Prophet, declaring that all single wizards and witches under the age of 40 shall be married to a match provided by the Ministry. The announcement also described that they would have two months to complete their union, after receiving their owls June 1st, declaring the identity of their match. Hermione, finally admitting defeat in finding any loophole in the law, sat down at the table with Harry and Ginny in silence, as they anxiously held their Ministry letters and waited for Ron to show up. The trio had promised each other they'd wait to open their letters until they were all together.

Lost in her own apprehension, Hermione heard the familiar _whoosh_ of the Floo and jumped in her seat as she realised Ron had arrived. Wiping the soot off of his clothing, Ron joined them at the table, letter in hand, and nervously said, "Ready then?"

"Open them all at once?" Hermione questioned.

"Right," Harry replied.

Looking around at each other, they all reluctantly opened their letters.

Ginny jumped out of her seat in excitement and wrapped her arms around Harry, kissing him repeatedly on the face. _Of course they got placed together_ , Hermione thought. She felt slight relief to see them paired, as it gave her hope that at least the Ministry had put thought into the match-making.

Hermione noticed Ron's ears had turned bright red, and suddenly felt a pit of worry in her stomach for her friend.

"Well?" Harry questioned, looking over at Ron.

"L-luna Lovegood." Ron stuttered, with a shocked expression on his face.

They were unable to decipher if Ron's shock was good or bad until he pushed his chair back and buried his face in his hands. "How am I possibly expected to marry Luna!?" he whined, "Crazy, that one is!"

Ginny, frustrated at her brother's outburst, shouted, "Oh, none of that Ron! You could do a lot worse than Luna Lovegood!"

Temporarily hushed by his sister, Ron turned his attention to Hermione, as if to clue her in that she was next. "Go on then," he said, "Who did you get?"

Looking down at the parchment in her hands, Hermione whispered, "Remus Lupin."

* * *

Bouncing Teddy on his knee, Remus was too distracted and lost in sorrow to have noticed the tawny owl that swooped in the window and dropped a letter on the coffee table. Andromeda however, who was cleaning in the kitchen, did notice the owl, and gave it a few scraps of food before the bird decided to peck at anything breakable. She picked up the letter, and once she noticed the Ministry seal, she felt suddenly uneasy as she brought it over to Remus. Although she didn't want to believe it was true, she had heard the news about the marriage law the Ministry had implemented. She found it hard to believe that her son-in-law would be subject to the new requirement.

"This is addressed to you," she stated as she handed Remus the sealed letter, sitting down on the sofa and taking Teddy from his arms.

After Tonks' death and the end of the war, Remus and Teddy had moved into his forest cottage. Being a single father was never in his plan, but he was trying as hard as he could to keep it together for Teddy. He promised himself that he would not let his wife down. Remus and Teddy spent a lot of time at Andromeda's house, and she helped raise the teal-haired boy.

"For me?" he questioned, "I wonder what-"

Remus wasn't able to finish his sentence as he felt his heart sink down to his stomach, when he recognised the Ministry seal.

"No," he stated flatly. "No."

Andromeda took Teddy in to the other room and put him down for his afternoon nap. She returned to see Remus sitting in the same position, staring at the envelope addressed to him.

"Remus," she said sombrely. "You need to open it. Once you open it, we can figure out what to do next."

Hesitantly he opened the envelope, slowly pulling out the parchment, to reveal a name that would alter his life forever.

Andromeda sat patiently waiting for some sort of reaction from Remus. She startled as he promptly flew from his seat and grabbed his coat. Before she could even get a word out at him, he rushed out the door, and she heard the familiar crack of Disapparation. She picked up the parchment he tossed down, and read the name written in clear black ink: _Hermione Granger_.

* * *

Remus found his footing as he landed a few minute walk away from Harry's home, where he knew Hermione would be. He had absolutely no clue what he was going to say to her. _How could the Ministry pair the two of us, I am almost twice her age!_ He thought to himself. Nearly reaching Number 12 Grimmauld Place, he paused on the footpath as he noticed Hermione sitting in the window on the second floor, with her arms wrapped around her knees and her face sunk into them. _Disgust. Embarrassment. Fright._ Three words that came to mind as he imagined what she was feeling in that moment. The thought of it made his heart ache.

Channeling the last ounce of Gryffindor courage he could muster, he walked up to the door and knocked.

* * *

Ron had flooed home to give the news to his parents. Ginny and Harry sat on the bed watching Hermione as she sat in the window nook, unknowing of what to say that could ease the situation. Ginny got up and offered to go make them all some tea, and Harry nodded with understanding, that she was really giving the two of them time to talk alone.

"Hermione," he said softly. "Talk to me."

"How could they pair us Harry?" she questioned. "How could I? It's just wrong, Harry. Tonks…"

Harry knew that she wasn't dismissing Remus in general, as he was a good friend of theirs, and her match could have been much worse. Like getting paired with Crabbe or Goyle… But that the worry and pain stemmed from the fact that Remus was a single father, one who was still lost in the sadness of losing his wife. He didn't have any consoling words, so he simply walked over and held his friend in a hug, as she sobbed into his shoulder.

The two of them turned their heads as Ginny entered the room again. "Hermione," she said gently. "He's here. Downstairs."

"Oh no. What am I going to do? I don't know what to say to him," Hermione said in a whispered panic.

"Do you want me to tell him you're not ready to talk to him?" Harry questioned.

"No," Hermione said. "That will likely make things more awkward than they already are."

Hermione got up and checked herself in the mirror, drying her eyes before walking downstairs to see him: her former professor, school-girl crush, fellow battle mate, friend, and the man she was now supposed to marry.

* * *

Practically shaking with anxiety, thinking that it was a terrible mistake putting Hermione on the spot by showing up the way he did, Remus was feeling like he was about to vomit. He heard the steps on the stairwell creak from above him, and looked up to see Hermione walking toward him.

"Hello, Hermione," he said as he reached out his hand to lead her down the stairs into the sitting room near the fire.

"Hello professor Lupin, er um Lupin," she stammered as she sat on the opposite side of the sofa from him.

"You can call me Remus, Hermione. I think we've officially passed the boundary of calling each other by proper names," he joked nervously.

"Okay… Remus," she replied, as a slight blush formed on the apples of her cheeks.

"I'm assuming by your demeanor, that you have not found any loopholes to the law?"

"No, there is none. I've spent weeks researching. The Ministry was quite thorough."

Remus paused in thought before he grabbed her hand, and faced her. "Hermione, I-" he whispered and looked down as he held back tears.

"Remus, please don't," Hermione pleaded. "Don't say anything. How could the Ministry do this Remus!? You already have a wife. I can't. I won't do this to you."

"Do this to me?" he questioned. "You never asked for this either, Hermione. You didn't ask to be forced into marrying a single father. Someone who is twice your age. A werewolf…"

"Don't do that," she protested. "This has nothing to do with you being a werewolf. I have always known that, and it never stopped me from-" she cut herself off.

Hermione could see the tears well up in his eyes, as he turned away from her to hide his pain. Her instinct took over, she slid closer and placed her hand on his arm, "Remus, everything will be okay."

"I don't know how to do this. I can't do this to you, Hermione. And Teddy, he lost his mum and will be so confused. I lost my…." he trailed off.

Hermione didn't know how she was holding it together; perhaps because she felt that he was feeling weaker than she was at the moment. "I know Remus, and nothing will ever take her place, or her memory from you," she said softly.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said as he nodded sadly in response.

"Don't apologise. Honestly. None of us expected for things to be this way," she replied.

Minutes of silence had passed before he broke the quiet that filled the room. "Can I come by again soon? Together we will figure this out."

"Of course, together," she replied.

* * *

It had been over a week before she heard from Remus again. She was reading in her window nook, when an owl tapped on the glass. She promptly opened it, and instantly recognised the handwriting on the letter as Remus'.

 _Hermione,_

 _It has taken me a while to reach out again, and for that I am sorry._

 _This week is the school's last Hogsmeade weekend for the year, would you care to join me?_

 _I'll be at the Three Broomsticks, Saturday at two, if you're available._

 _\- Remus_

* * *

Saturday had arrived much faster than Hermione could stomach. She was unbelievably nervous to meet Remus. Not sure if it was because of the weight of their situation, the fact that it was her first time meeting him anywhere, or a combination of both, but she shook as she lifted her wand to her hair and used a charm that Ginny had taught her to tame her curls. Once she was ready, she bid Harry and Ginny goodbye, stepped out the front door, and apparated into Hogsmeade near the Three Broomsticks.

As she opened the door to the pub and looked around, Hermione looked to the back and noticed Remus stand to greet her. She walked back to his table and he grabbed her chair, ushering her to her seat, before he sat back down.

"Thank you for meeting me, Hermione," he stated, "I honestly wasn't sure you'd show up."

"What? Why?" she questioned. "Of course I came."

He smiled at her behind a sad look on his face, and she knew he was trying, even though he clearly felt heartbroken.

"Like you, I haven't found any loopholes in the Ministry's law," he said quietly.

"Yes, they were quite certain to make sure no one could get by," she replied. "We don't need to worry about that right now Remus. Why don't we focus on being friends?"

He paused for a minute before a small genuine smile brightened his face, and he said, "Friends," as he nodded in response.

"How is it having your old job back?" she changed the subject, questioning him of his position as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts.

"I'm quite grateful that Headmistress McGonagall offered me the position," He replied. "It feels strange this time, compared to before. I get to truly focus on teaching all areas of defence, rather than trying my best to help prepare everyone for a war that was happening."

"Do you live there, at Hogwarts, with your son?" she asked.

"Oh no. We live at our cottage," he responded. "My floo is connected to my office at Hogwarts. And Teddy stays with Andromeda while I am at work. She has been really helpful. You should come by sometime… to the cottage. You could see Teddy; I know it's been quite a while."

"I'd like that," she said bashfully.

"I want to apologise for taking so long to reach out," he said, looking guilty. "It's no excuse. The full moon was last week and it was a bit rough. It has been ever since Professor Snape's death."

Hermione gasped! "Oh Remus!" she squeaked. "Wolfsbane. How could you not let anyone know? Surely someone at the school could brew it. Right? You must have been feeling terrible all this time."

"I'm sure someone could eventually." He replied. "However, it is a really difficult potion that takes a great deal of skill and effort to complete. I don't have the heart to ask someone to make that sort of commitment. And I was never that great at potions."

Hermione's heart sank. She didn't know how to respond after thinking of the hard times he has endured over the last year with no Wolfsbane. She felt a lump in her throat as she filled with sorrow for her friend.

"Would you like to walk to the book shop with me?" he asked, ending the quiet.

"Yes, of course," she replied with a soft smile. "I'd love to."

They stood, and Remus held his arm out for Hermione. She shyly put her arm through his, and they left the Three Broomsticks, headed for Flourish and Blotts. They walked in content quiet, and when they made it to the book shop, that changed as they were both in their element, like children in a candy store. Two hours later they were finally making it out of the shop, each with a bag in hand.

As they made it back to the busy streets of Diagon Alley, Remus turned to Hermione and said, "Thank you for today, Hermione. It's the first time I've been out in a while."

She quickly reached up and embraced Remus in a big hug. "Thank you! I had a lovely time," she replied. "Shall we meet up again soon?"

Shocked at her reaction, Remus just stood there awkwardly as she hugged him. "Uhm, yes, well…" he stuttered. "That sounds fine to me."

* * *

Hermione should have known that the second she walked in the door, that Ginny would still be at Harry's place, waiting for her arrival. Ginny was never one to wait long for all the details.

"Tell. Me. Everything." Ginny demanded excitedly.

"It was really nice," Hermione replied.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, Hermione. You know I won't settle for vagueness," Ginny said as she rolled her eyes. "Come, sit. I'll get tea, and you start talking."

"Well I don't know what you want me to say," Hermione replied nonchalantly. "We sat, drank butterbeer, talked about what we have been doing lately, and about Teddy of course, he held my arm as we walked to Flourish and Blotts-"

"Of course you two would go to a book shop," Ginny interrupted, handing her a cup of tea. "Wait, you linked arms!?"

"It was nothing like what I assume you're thinking," Hermione interjected. "It was just friendly. He's different now."

"How do you mean?" Ginny questioned.

"He's sad," she replied sombrely. "Broken."

"Oh, that's so heartbreaking."

"I know."

* * *

Remus returned to Andromeda's to pick up Teddy. As soon as he walked in, the teal-haired boy ran up to him and jumped into his arms while squealing with happiness.

"How was it?" Andromeda asked cheerfully.

"It was hard, but good," he replied.

"I understand," she nodded. "How is Harry doing?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure," he replied. "I didn't see Harry, I met Hermione at the Three Broomsticks. Ouch!" he shrieked when he received a smack on his arm from Andromeda. "What was that for!?"

"You made the girl meet you?!" she shrieked. "You don't have any manners do you, Remus!?"

"You know, for an old woman, Andromeda, you sure have a mean punch!" he smirked.

"You better watch yourself, Remus!" she grinned. "Before I hex you all the way out the door!"

Remus laughed at his mother-in-law before he looked down and his mood changed. "I don't know how to do this, 'Dromeda," he spoke quietly. "I can't. It's too soon."

Andromeda sat down next to him on the sofa. "It's always too soon to lose your wife, love," she replied softly as she took him in a hug. "Everything will be okay."

Tears fell down both of their faces.

* * *

A couple Sundays later, Hermione was chatting with Harry and Ginny, when they heard a knock on the front door. Instantly curious, because most people just used the Floo, Ginny bounced out of her seat and skipped to the door. Hermione glanced over at Harry, who was beet red, and acting nervous.

"What did you do!?" she whispered to him.

"Don't hate me," he pleaded. "I kind of told Remus you weren't busy today."

"Oh, Harry!" she screeched. "You sneak!" A bright blush built on her face.

"Hermione!" Ginny chirped as she came back in the room. "Someone is here to see you!"

"Sorry to interrupt your day, Hermione," Remus said as he followed in behind Ginny, with a small smile on his face. "I was wondering if you might join me for a while today?"

"Hello, Remus," Hermione replied. "Of course."

She gathered her things and followed Remus toward the Floo. She was surprised to hear him clearly say _Lupin Cottage,_ before being enveloped in green flame. She glanced at Harry and Ginny, they shrugged their shoulders at her out of interested confusion, and she stepped into the fireplace. Hardly a moment later, and she was wiping soot off of her clothing as she stepped into the living room in Remus' cottage. Glancing up, she suddenly realised how close she was to him, looking into his blue eyes. Brought out of her daze, she asked, "What are we doing here?"

"I have something I wanted to show you," he smiled at her. "I think you'll like it."

Her curiosity peaked as she followed him down the hallway, into his study. When they walked in the room, nothing specific stood out to her. "What is here?" she asked him.

Remus walked over to a tall old bookshelf against the wall opposite of them. He pushed it from the side and it moved to reveal a room beyond it. He smiled and she moved forward to see what the bookshelf had concealed.

As she walked into the hidden room, she was instantly overwhelmed with the sight of books everywhere. From the ground up, there were rows of them covering the entire room. The books were stacked so high, that old wooden ladders with wheels were placed in various spots around the room, in order to reach all the levels. A domed glass ceiling exposed the clear-blue sky above. There was a stone fireplace at the far end of the room, and next to it sat two cosy sofas, perfect for lounging to read.

"Wow," she breathed out. "How?!"

"An extension charm," he explained with bright eyes.

"Oh, of course," she replied. "This is really brilliant. Truly amazing, Remus."

"You can come here any time you'd like," he said excitedly. "I know Grimmauld Place has a library. But I imagine you have gone through the entire thing already."

"Well, that and half of the books I wouldn't dare touch if I don't want some sort of residual magic to hex me!" she responded. They both laughed at the truth of her statement.

* * *

After Hermione left that evening, Remus felt so unsure of himself. It had been a long time since he had felt any warmth at all, not since he lost his wife. He felt plenty of love as a father, but even that wasn't enough to make him whole again. For the first time in a long while, he felt a slither of happiness. And that made him feel guilty.

* * *

It was summer hols now, so Hermione wasn't sure why she hadn't heard from Remus lately. She decided to go to his cottage, in hopes of spending some more time with him before they were forced to get married. She felt awkward about floo'ing in, so she apparated into the forest near his cottage.

A while later, she was finally walking up the stone path to the cottage, and could hear the laughs of a little child. She stopped in her tracks, about to turn around and head back, when a little teal-haired boy stumbled up to her squealing. He flopped into her arms, with the biggest smile on his face. She looked up to see Remus walking toward them wearing a surprised look.

"Hello, Hermione," Remus said softly.

"Hi, Remus," she replied, smiling. "I decided to take you up on your offer of letting me stop by the library." Nerves and excitement suddenly filled her entire body.

"Of course," he smiled. "Come on, Teddy, let's go show Hermione inside."

She followed them in, and back to the library, where she pretended to look around for something to read while Remus went to get some tea.

"Book, book!" Teddy said, as he wobbled over to Hermione.

"You want me to read to you, cutie?" she questioned.

"Book!" he squealed in delight.

Remus walked back into the room a few minutes later, to see Teddy sitting on her lap. She was reading to him and he was soaking up her every word as he lay against her shoulder. Remus' heart sunk, and he felt mixed emotions that varied between delight and sadness. After she finished reading the story, he took Teddy to his room for bedtime.

Hermione heard noise coming from down the hall and walked over toward Teddy's room, where she saw Remus sitting in a rocking chair, holding his son and singing, 'Hush, little baby.' After Remus laid him down, he met Hermione in the hallway. "He won't go to sleep without someone singing to him," he told her as he pushed away a strand of hair that had fallen in her face.

Confused by the touch she blushed again, as she headed toward fireplace. "Well I better be going," she suggested. "It's getting late."

"Can I take you out?"

"Like, a date?"

"Yes, like a date, Hermione," he responded and smiled nervously.

She walked into the floo, with a handful of powder, and shook her head yes before disappearing into the green flame.

* * *

The weekend had arrived, and Hermione stood in front of the mirror, as she re-checked her reflection multiple times.

"You look great, Hermione. Don't be so nervous!" Ginny told her. "Besides, you need to get over those nerves soon. You two only have about a month left to seal the deal."

"Thanks for that, Gin'." Hermione glared at her. "You're so helpful."

Ginny shrugged her shoulders at her. They heard a quick knock on the bedroom door before Harry popped inside. "He's here, Hermione," he told her.

Hermione nodded and walked downstairs to meet her date. As she neared the bottom, she saw Remus standing there, wearing denim jeans and a plaid button-up shirt, looking very Muggle. _And very handsome she might add_. The thought shook her and a blush crept up on her once again; she realised was happening a lot lately. He held out a bouquet of white orchids. _How did he know these were my favourite?_ she pondered. Handing the flowers over for Ginny to put in a vase, she grabbed hold of the hand Remus held out for her, and felt the familiar pull of disapparation.

* * *

She found her grounding and noticed he had taken her to Muggle London. Remus held out his arm and she linked hers with him as they walked into public view from their apparition spot. He led her into a bright, daylight-filled restaurant where the waiter placed them at a table distanced from others around them. They filled their time with little amounts of small talk, and mostly silence, which Hermione decided to break.

"How have you been? How are you feeling about the law?" she questioned, bringing up the unaddressed topic that they couldn't avoid forever.

"I have been okay, just facing each day as it comes." Remus responded. "How about you?"

"The same," she replied, not knowing whether she was ready to talk about it more. "Where is Teddy?"

"Andromeda is watching him for the day," Remus answered. "She is very helpful with Teddy."

"That's really great," she said. "Do you come to Muggle London often?"

"No, not really," he said. "My mother was a Muggle, but growing up I didn't spend much time in the muggle world because of my condition."

"Oh," she said softly.

"What is something you have always wanted to do, but haven't?" Remus asked, changing the subject.

"Hmm. I always wanted to try skydiving," she responded enthusiastically.

"Hah! No wonder you were sorted into Gryffindor over Ravenclaw," he laughed.

"Well, it may sound silly, but I have always wanted to have my own cheesy scene from a movie. Like taking off on a romantic adventure, dancing in the rain, a kiss that makes your leg kick up, or some other kind of grand gesture like they always have in the movies," she replied.

Remus looked at her, eyes wide with surprise, and she felt her entire body turn red with embarrassment over the words she had spilled out without even realising. "Who would have known you were a hopeless romantic, Hermione?" he grinned at her.

"Don't listen to me," she flushed. "What about you?"

"I have always wanted to ride a bicycle," he replied.

Shocked by the simplicity of his confession, she felt sad as she realised all he had probably missed out on during his life.

"We're going to have to fix that, right now," she proclaimed, as they finished their meal. "Let's go."

Hermione drug Remus out of his seat by the hand and pulled him back out to their apparition point. She apparated them to a bicycle rental shop, where she told him to wait outside, as she went in to rent two bicycles.

"Hermione, no," Remus stammered over his words, chuckling, as she walked out pushing two bicycles.

"Oh come on, Remus," she chirped, "It's easy! I'll teach you."

"Yes, teach me to make a fool of myself," he laughed.

Hermione showed Remus the basics of bike riding. She tried to hold back laughs as she watched a grown man, one who had fought in multiple wars and overcome great obstacles, lose his Gryffindor courage as he attempted to gain balance on a bicycle.

Yet it wasn't too long before they were riding through the streets of London, and Remus watched the wind whip through Hermione's hair in front of him. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with the sun grazing her skin. She looked so light and free. Something he hardly recognised in his dark world.

As they returned their bikes, Remus turned to Hermione and said, "Will you come see me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to," she smiled. "Where?"

"You'll have to wait and see," he said and winked at her.

* * *

It was warm out, so Hermione picked a pretty, cream-coloured sundress to wear on her date with Remus. Excitedly waiting, early evening was approaching when she heard a tap at her window. She opened the curtain to see smalls bursts of light hitting her window, making the noise. Hermione pushed up the window and leaned outside to see a smiling man below.

"Are you ready?" he asked, grinning.

Hermione shook her head yes and apparated outside, landing right next to him. She smiled up at Remus as she took the hand that he held out. When she opened her eyes, she was standing in the forest that she knew was near his cottage. After a few minutes of walking, hand in hand, Hermione noticed them approach what appeared to be two painting stations in the middle of a clearing in the trees.

"How did you know I love to paint?!" Hermione gasped.

"A little owl told me," Remus smirked.

They each took a station, facing each other, and painted in the peaceful quiet that was the forest surrounding them. Hermione painted a group of beautiful wildflowers that were spread out amongst the ground around them. She wasn't able to see what Remus was working on, but she couldn't help but glance in his direction and marvel at the delicate strokes he made on his canvas, and the intent but peaceful look he had on his face. She was taken out of her trance as she felt a wet drop hit her shoulder.

"Remus, I think it is about to rain; we should probably take these inside," she suggested.

The patter of rain built quickly and Remus cast a quick charm that prevented any water from ruining their works. Hermione grinned in awe as she took in their surroundings, looking around herself at all angles, as rain pounded down around them. She jumped as Remus got extremely close, holding out one hand, with the other behind his back.

"Dance with me," he asked her, smiling tenderly.

"What?" she squeaked. "Here?!"

"Movie moment, Hermione," he winked at her.

Remus took her hand and glided her out of her seat. He put one hand at the small of her back, holding her other hand out with his, as he slowly guided Hermione in a graceful dance. Even in the chill of the forest, her entire body was warm with the emotions she was feeling for this man. For Remus.

"Thank you for today," he said.

"It's been wonderful," she replied, smiling tenderly at him.

"You really are amazing, Hermione," he whispered to her. "For the first time in a while, I feel some happiness again. You're like warmth. Like the sun."

"Perfect, since you're the moon," she replied with a wink.

Hermione looked up at Remus as he stopped dancing, as the rain continued to beat down around them. He leaned down, took his hands to her face, and gently pressed his lips to hers, stopping time in that moment.

* * *

Later that week, Remus sat on his front porch, contemplating the turns his life had taken as of late, when a familiar owl dropped a letter in his lap. He read that Hermione had something for him, and was asking if she could come by. He took the letter inside, he quickly penned a response, and sent the tawny bird off into the evening sun.

Minutes later Hermione was stepping in through the Floo, with excitement showing all over her face. The joy radiating off of her was contagious and Remus felt lighter as she entered the room.

"I have something for you," she said as she headed toward him.

"You shouldn't have," Remus responded shyly.

Hermione dug in her bag and pulled out a vial. She handed it to Remus, who instantly recognised the potion, as his eyes went wide in surprise. "Wolfsbane!" Remus whispered in shock. "Hermione!" he shouted as he picked her up and hugged her tight.

"I practised making it multiple times," she said through his tight squeeze. "I'm positive I have it perfected now," Hermione stated proudly.

"You brilliant witch," he replied. "You really are the brightest witch of your age aren't you," he winked at her as he put her down.

"You've only just realised?" she questioned with a smirk.

"Honestly though, Hermione," he paused. "I can't ask you to make this for me."

"You didn't, and it's a gift, so you can't refuse," she said with a smile. "I have more vials at Grimmauld Place."

"Thank you," he stated softly, as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You'll never know how grateful I am for this."

"I am happy to make it," she said kindly, sinking into his embrace.

* * *

Andromeda's mind wandered as she watched Remus and Teddy play outside at the cottage. She had begun to notice a slow change in Remus. He had shifted from a lost, broken man, to someone who seemed to smile for no reason at all. At times, she still saw the pain in his eyes, especially when he watched his son, a teal-haired reminder of everything he had lost. However, she knew what was bringing this change in her son-in-law. She went inside and gave Remus' owl a letter to deliver, opened the window, and watched the bird fly out.

* * *

Hermione was at the stove, helping Ginny cook, when they suddenly heard tapping at the kitchen window.

"Whose bird is this?" Ginny questioned as she opened up the window, letting the owl fly in.

The grey and brown owl dropped a letter on the nearby table and swiftly left out the same window before Ginny could shut it. Ginny grabbed the letter and handed it to Hermione, noticing the Lupin seal on it.

"I never knew Lupin had such nice handwriting," Ginny mentioned.

"He doesn't." Hermione replied. She saw Remus' seal as she took the letter Ginny handed her, but was startled when she turned over the letter to see her name in delicate, beautiful penmanship. "This isn't his writing," she said.

"Open it up!" Ginny shrieked. "What does it say?"

Hermione opened the letter and instantly scanned to the bottom to reveal the author. "It's from Andromeda," she whispered. "She's invited me over for tea on Thursday."

* * *

Hermione's stomach had been in knots since she woke up. She wasn't sure how Andromeda was feeling about the marriage law and her pairing with Remus, which made her exceptionally nervous.

Andromeda had mentioned in her letter that Hermione could use the Floo to get to her home. With ten minutes left until two, she stood in front of the Floo at Harry's and fidgeted with the bottom of her dress with one arm, as she smoothed her cardigan with the other one. Ginny gave her a comforting hug and told her she looked perfect. Harry stepped in when Ginny moved aside and hugged her as well.

"Just be yourself, Hermione," Harry said. "Who wouldn't love you?"

"Well you and Ron for one!" Hermione snapped, reminding Harry that they weren't best friends from the beginning.

"And look at us now!" he replied, smiling. "See, nothing to worry about."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, as he gave her a reassuring pat on the back. She stepped into the Floo, and in an instant, was stepping out of it, into Andromeda's living room.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Hermione," Andromeda said politely.

Straightening herself from the travel, Hermione looked up at the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Tonks," Hermione replied. "Thank you for the invitation."

"Please, you can call me Andromeda," she responded. "Would you care for some tea?"

"Of course, thank you," Hermione answered.

Hermione followed Andromeda outside, to where she had a lovely table set for tea in the garden. Running on pure adrenaline in the presence of the Slytherin witch, Hermione was rigid with nerves.

Andromeda sensed her anxiety and said, "My dear, you have nothing to worry about. If I had wanted you dead, then I surely would have come up with an alibi, rather than inviting you to tea."

Hermione let out a light gasp and became stiff in her seat. Andromeda let out an unexpected laugh that eased the tension Hermione was feeling. "Goodness child, what on earth did you think I invited you here for?" Andromeda smirked.

"Honestly?" Hermione questioned. "Aside from talking about the law, I wasn't really sure."

"Yes, I cannot believe the Ministry," Andromeda replied. "And to top it off, they had the nerve to exclude themselves from the absurd law."

"It's just not fair! They shouldn't be forcing people to get married. I don't understand how this could happen. Haven't people been through enough?" Hermione let out.

"Yes," Andromeda said softly. "We have. You, myself, and Remus more so than most, as I'm sure you'd agree."

"I'm so sorry for your losses," she replied quietly.

"Thank you, Hermione," she responded. "I am too."

They sat quietly for a moment, sipping their tea. "Do you like him?" Andromeda questioned, breaking the silence.

"Who?!" Hermione squeaked, realising the conversation she was dreading had started.

"Remus," she said. "Do you like him?"

"Of course I do." Hermione eloquently replied. "Remus was the best professor I ever had, he's brilliant, and-"

"No, doll, I mean, do you really like him?" Andromeda said as she cut her off.

"Yes," Hermione said softly, as her face turned a bright shade of pink.

"I want you to know," Hermione blurted out, "that I would never try to replace what your daughter was to him. Even though we never planned for the Ministry to make this law, I know that I could never-"

Hermione lost her words suddenly as Andromeda got up and embraced her in a hug.

"I know, Hermione." Andromeda replied as she held on to her. "Just promise me something…" she said, as she let go and brushed Hermione's curls back that had gone awry in their hug. "Promise me that you won't break his heart. I don't think he could take it." The older witch paused. "Besides, I could use another hand with Teddy, that kid's a handful!" she said, laughing as she winked at Hermione.

* * *

Teddy ran in to Andromeda's house, squealing as usual, follow shortly by a stressed-looking Remus. He flopped on the sofa in her living room, as Teddy ran into his own room get his toys.

"How are you?" Andromeda asked as she brought him a cup of tea.

"Exhausted," he replied. "What did you do today?"

"Oh, I had tea with Hermione," she replied nonchalantly.

"You what!?" Remus shouted as he jumped upright in his seat. "What for?! Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned.

"I believe I just did tell you, Remus," she smirked.

"You know what I mean, Dromeda." he replied.

"I wanted to get to know her." Andromeda answered his earlier question. "She is my future daughter-in-law, after all."

Remus blushed at her statement and fiddled with his teacup.

"I have something for you," Andromeda said as she went in to the other room to retrieve something out of a hutch drawer.

"What is this?" Remus questioned as he received the letter she handed him.

Remus turned over the letter to see the words, _to my wolf_ , inscribed in familiar scribble. With surprise, and pain in his heart that suddenly overwhelmed him, he tore open the envelope that contained a letter from his late wife.

 _My wolf,_

 _If you're reading this, then the worst has happened. Which you obviously know._

Remus huffed out a small chuckle at his wife's sarcasm even down to her last minute. Tears started to stream down his face.

 _I know you told me to stay behind,_

 _but there was no way I could sit by as you risked your life for our future._

 _I hope you forgive me for that._

 _There is nothing that could have made me happier than spending our lives together as a family._

 _My only hope is that you are still there to raise our sweet boy._

 _I made the choice to fight, to give our son the future he deserves._

 _I need you to move on, and raise him out of the darkness that currently fills our world._

 _Be his light, my love._

 _I want you to find someone who will take care of you and Teddy._

 _Please, for me._

 _Don't be stubborn._

 _Find someone whom you can love, and who will love you as much as I do._

 _Someone who will love Teddy as their own._

 _Lastly, Remus, be happy._

 _And always know, I loved you until my last breath._

 _\- Tonks_

Remus burst into sobs, staining Tonks' letter with tears, as he read the last sentence. Andromeda wrapped her arms around him and they cried together, not needing to say anything, releasing the pain they felt, from the loss of the beautiful soul they had loved so much.

After they ran out of tears and a long silence, Remus asked her where she had got the letter. Andromeda explained that her daughter had left them each an envelope on the table, and by the time she found them, Tonks had already left to fight and there was nothing she could do to stop her.

"She wants you to move on, Remus," Andromeda spoke softly to him.

"I know," Remus replied sombrely.

"She loves you, you know." Andromeda added.

"I know," he whispered.

"No," Andromeda responded. "I mean Hermione, son. Hermione loves you."

Remus looked over at his mother-in-law with surprise, understanding the unspoken implication of her telling this to him. He still felt the fresh pain of re-living the loss of his wife. However, a warm thought helped ease the pain, ever so slightly, at the idea planted in his mind by Andromeda.

* * *

Hermione walked down the stairs from her room with sleepy eyes. She stopped suddenly as she realised she was about to walk straight into Harry and Ginny, who were both looking up at her with huge smiles.

"Stop right where you are, Hermione," Ginny chirped excitedly, "You have to get ready."

"For what?" Hermione trudged tiredly.

"Remus is going to be here in an hour," Harry replied nervously. "I kind of told him you were free, again."

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, as she rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Come on, Hermione!" Ginny added. "We don't have much time!"

Hermione turned on the spot, figuring she might as well obey, rather than fight Ginny this early in the day.

"I don't even know what to wear," Hermione huffed. "Did he say where we're going?"

"He did," Ginny replied, clearly not divulging any information. "Wear this, it's perfect."

Hermione put on her floor length flowy skirt and rust coloured top that Ginny handed her, just in time for Harry to pop in the room.

"He's here, Hermione." Harry said, smiling at the girls.

Hermione grinned, and nodded her head at her friend. She followed them out of the room and headed down the stairs to meet Remus. She looked down to see him, smiling at her. "Morning, love," he said.

Hermione's heart burst as she saw him. "Good morning," she beamed.

"You ready?" he asked, holding his hand out for her.

She nodded and gave him her hand, following him outside.

Seconds later, they were in the fields that bordered the forest near Lupin cottage. "What are we doing?" Hermione asked him.

"We're almost there," he responded, not quite answering her question.

As they walked, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Hermione noticed she fit perfectly under his arm, and realised how comfortable she'd come to feel being so close to him. She loved being tucked close to his side, where she could feel the warmth of his body that always ran slightly high, and smell his scent that she had grown to crave, which reminded her of a mixture of the woods and campfires. Thoughts of him filled her mind, and a blush appeared on her face, as she suddenly realised they had stopped walking.

"Wow, is this for us?" she questioned, as she noticed the romantic, rustic table setting, filled with breakfast items in the field in front of them.

"Yes," he responded with a smile building on his face, "I figured you'd be hungry, since I came by so early."

Remus held out her chair, and pushed her seat in as she sat down. He leaned down, and planted a kiss on her forehead before moving over to his seat. "You look beautiful today, Hermione," he told her.

"Thank you," she replied, beaming at him.

They talked for hours, simply enjoying one another's presence. After they ate, Remus conjured a large, soft, blanket and pillows for them nearby on the ground. Hermione laid next to him, with his arm behind her neck, as they looked up to the clouds.

"Look!" Hermione squeaked, pointing to a cloud. "That one looks like an otter!"

Remus laughed at her excitement. "It looks to be chasing that larger one next to it, shaped like a wolf!" he replied, to which she giggled.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked her.

"That sounds nice," she responded with a nod.

They walked through the field and Hermione spotted a nearby fence along their path. "Over here!" she exclaimed. She hopped up on to the fence and began balancing as she walked along. Remus smiled and grabbed her hand as they continued to walk, him on the ground, and her above him. They walked along for a while before Hermione jumped down, and Remus motioned for them to head over to a nearby tree. They sat down at the trunk, and he held her as they watched the sun begin to set.

"Marry me," Remus whispered in her ear.

"What?" she questioned, and looked at him with surprise.

"I mean…" he responded. "I know we have the law. But you deserve more than that. You deserve someone who will cherish every moment they have with you. Someone who wants to be with you, not because they are forced to, but because they want to be, every second they are allowed. Someone who understands just how brilliant you are. And who sees just how beautiful you are. Let me be that person. Will you marry me, Hermione?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tears slipped down her cheeks. "Yes!" she chirped, as she pushed her eager lips to his. Remus pulled back and grabbed a thin rose-gold band out of his pocket and placed it on her ring finger before kissing her again.

* * *

It was early in the morning, August 1st, the day of their wedding. Hermione snuck out before Ginny could start harassing her to get ready, and disapparated to the edge of the property near Lupin cottage, where Remus was waiting for her. He bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Which way?" Hermione asked him.

"Just over here," he replied as he pointed off in the direction beside them.

After walking for a few minutes, Hermione stopped as she noticed the gravesite where they were headed. "I can wait right here," she said bashfully.

"Please, will you come with me?" Remus questioned.

She nodded and grabbed his outstretched hand, as she followed him closer to the headstone. When she was close enough, she read the engraving aloud.

"Here lies Nymphadora Lupin (nee Tonks). Daughter, wife, and mother. A beautiful soul, taken far too soon."

Hermione looked over at Remus in time to see a few tears drop to his cheeks. He huffed a small chuckle and said, "You know, she would be so mad to see that say 'Nymphadora'... 'Dromeda insisted."

Remus let go of Hermione's hand, and knelt down in front of his first love's gravestone. "I found her 'Dora," he whispered. "Just like you asked me to." He kissed the edge of the stone before standing up and rejoining Hermione.

Hermione held out her wand, and conjured a wreath of beautiful wildflowers to sit against Tonks' headstone.

* * *

Ginny finally finished Hermione's hair and makeup, right as Harry walked in carrying a large gift-wrapped item.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped.

"Do I look okay?" Hermione asked nervously, as she gave him a twirl.

"You look so beautiful," he responded with a smile, wrapping her in his arms. "You really are happy, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," she replied as tears welled up in her eyes. "So happy."

"Stop it, Harry," Ginny interrupted. "You'll ruin all my work!"

"What is this?" Hermione asked Harry.

"It's from Remus," he replied smiling. "I was instructed to give this to his bride."

Hermione unwrapped the large, flat gift to see a beautiful painting of herself. It showed her, painting in the woods, on the same day she and Remus had shared their first kiss. "This must be what Remus painted on our date!" she gasped.

"Wow," Ginny added, "Who knew he could paint so well! That's so sweet!"

Ginny left, and trotted outside to get to her spot up front as the maid of honour, across from Remus and Sirius, who was his best man. Harry held out his arm for Hermione to hold on to as they made their way out.

They walked out of Lupin cottage and down the path of flower petals that led them deeper into the forest, where everyone waited. Hermione noticed the few rows of wooden log bench seats, filled with only their closest friends. The smiling faces gasping and staring at her with love filled her heart with joy. She looked above and noticed the lanterns hanging from the tree branches. And little specks of enchanted light floated all around them, giving off a warm glow. Taking in her surroundings, Hermione looked straight ahead and saw the man she was about to marry looking back at her with adoring eyes. Harry kissed her on the cheek and left her to Remus's care. Facing him in this moment took her breath away.

She was hardly able to get through her vows, as she tried not to cry with the overwhelming happiness she felt. She handed Ginny her bouquet, and Remus pushed a strand of hair back that had fallen loose from her up-do. Remus spoke his vows to her with his soft, deep, voice:

"I will carry your heart forever, Hermione. And I promise to guard it, and love you with all that I am. I will take this second chance I've been given, and use it to make you happy every single day. You have brought new meaning to my life. And I will cherish every minute that I get to spend with you by my side. I will forever be your moon, and you will always be my sun."

Remus wiped the tear that was falling down Hermione's cheek. He placed his hand at the small of her back and pulled her close to him, pressing their bodies together. He held her as he let her fall backwards, leaned down, and gently kissed her, parting her lips with his own. As he lifted her upright, all their friends burst with clapping and cheers.

* * *

After hours of laughing and dancing the night away with their friends, Hermione carried Teddy into the cottage, tiredly draped over her shoulder.

Remus followed her in after finishing his goodbyes. He walked down the hall to his son's room and paused as he thought he heard singing. He peered around the corner into Teddy's room, and saw Hermione rocking him to sleep in the chair, softly singing ' _Hush, little baby'._

Tears welled in his eyes, as his heart burst with love for his new wife. He realised they may have been forced together at the beginning, but in that moment, he knew that all would be well.


End file.
